


Unguarded

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odd thing, really, was the gentle hand currently brushing across his bare stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unguarded

The first thing Gai felt, before he even opened his eyes, was pain. It wasn't too horribly intense – more of a low, steady ache – but it was enough to remind him of what happened before the world had faded to black. He recalled flashes of red streaking towards the rest of the team, remembered dashing to intercept, and the subsequent tumble across the asphalt. Wanting the images gone, he forced his eyes open so that his now-racing mind could possibly settle back down.

After wincing from the sudden influx of light, he let his eyes focus and readily recognized his room in the galleon. He was in his bed, propped up against something large and soft, very likely a large number of pillows gathered from other rooms. Everything was in place, and his door was resting halfway open, a good indicator that his injuries couldn't be too terribly severe.

The odd thing, really, was the gentle hand currently brushing across his – bare! – stomach.

His eyes went wide, letting in the rest of the light so he could better see the arm that the hand was attached to, and he squeaked something completely incomprehensible. Part of him tried to flinch away from surprise, which only served to remind him that he was injured. Still, it was enough to startle the owner of the hand, and Ahim drew it back carefully until Gai was finished with his ineffective flailing.

“Ahim-san!” Gai sputtered out as soon as he'd regained control of his vocal chords. “What, what are-”

The former princess of Famille had placed her hand in her lap and was squeezing both hands together gently as she looked at Gai with all the propriety her rank had called for. “Your bandages needed changed, Gai-san,” she said gently, and nodded towards his stomach. He followed the gesture and noticed that, while her hand had definitely brushed against bare skin, most of his torso was covered in criss-crossing strips of linen. “I am sorry to have awoken you.”

Gai felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he blushed wildly at Ahim's well-placed point. “Ah, I see,” he said bashfully. Now that he didn't have the bluster of wild reaction to default to, he wasn't entirely sure what to say. What he did know was that Ahim's eyes seem to hide a hint of bemusement, and maybe, if he wasn't reading too much into it, something else. 

“May I finish?” she asked after another moment, and when he nodded, she went back about her task of changing out his dirty bandages for fresh ones.

She was halfway through the wrappings on his arm – and Gai was beyond relieved that all of his injuries seemed to be above the waist – before she spoke again. “Do you recall how you received these wounds, Gai-san?”

The events replayed themselves again in Gai's head and he felt his cheeks start to flush again. “Ah, y-yeah,” he said hesitantly. “The dogoumin were coming up behind you guys, and I called out a warning, but-” Gai cut himself off. He'd been too slow to actually get a strike in on the advancing dogoumin, but he'd been able to put his body between them and Ahim, who had been unguarded at the end of the formation, and that had been good enough in his eyes. Even if it meant this awkward conversation with her while he tried to ignore his aching chest.

Ahim's lips stretched tight, as if she was trying not to frown but falling just short of smiling. It was an odd look for her, and Gai realized he couldn't imagine the former princess making any sort of face except one that she specifically meant. “Your actions gave us the time necessary to fight them off properly,” she said slowly, her voice hovering dangerously near a warning sort of tone, “but it resulted in your current injuries.”

Gai was completely sure that he had absolutely no idea where this conversation was going anymore. “Ah, yeah,” he said, plastering on a grin in the hopes of making the situation a bit lighter. “But at least you guys are okay. That's all that really matters!”

There was a sudden sharp pain in his wrist as Ahim tied off the last bandage a little too tightly, and Gai whimpered lightly. He looked up at her as she stood with what had to have been a fairly pathetic look, and the hard expression on her face softened to one he was far more familiar with. It all seemed pretty odd to him, her behavior, this sudden masked anger, and he was still trying to figure out if he should continue joking when she leaned over and pressed her lips gently to his forehead.

They were soft, so very soft, and Gai's brain fizzled out.

“You are an admirable person, Gai-san, and you mean very well,” Ahim said as she straightened herself up again, and began to walk towards the door. Each step was very precise and calculated, and as she went to exit the room she left one hand on the door handle and turned back to partially face him again. “But, crewmates or no...never, ever, dare to presume that I cannot take care of myself.”

The door shut, and Gai was left alone with his confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> For RantingCid on tumblr~
> 
> Prompt: "Ahim/Gai. While bandaging wounds he suffered taking a hit meant for her, The Princess realizes the depths of her feelings for the Sentai Fanboy."


End file.
